Madesi
Madesi Madesi is a male Argonian found in the city of Riften. He is a Jewelery Merchant located in Riften's Town Square. Biography Madesi is one of the few remaining Traditional Saxhleel Jewelers within Tamriel. Bandits and other such troubles have made journeys to mines and other towns troublesome. His profession becomes more and more difficult each day, thus he asks the Dragonborn for assistance with obtaining supplies. Quests *Ringmaker **Find Gold Ore for Madesi **Find Mammoth Tusk for Madesi **Find 2 Flawless Sapphires for Madesi *A Chance Arrangement, the player is required to steal Madesi's Silver Ring and put it in Brand-Shei's pocket. Ringmaker Quest Items Location Gold Ore *2+ Gold Ores can be found during Quest Unfathomable Depths obtained from From-Deepest-Fathoms in Riften. *1+ Gold Ores can be found during Quest Grimsever obtained from Mjoll the Lioness in Riften. *Unlimited Gold Ores can be had via the Transmute Mineral Ore spell which, among other places, can be found at Halted Stream Camp (see below for Mammoth Tusks as well). Mammoth Tusk *1 Mammoth Tusk will drop from any Mammoth all across Skyrim. Notes: At lower levels, combat with a Mammoth isn't a good idea. *1 Mammoth Tusk can be stolen from a Display behind Hulda at The Bannered Mare in Whiterun. *6+ Mammoth Tusks can be found at a Mine near Halted Stream Camp. Notes: Reportedly 12 Mammoth Tusks can be found here.. Flawless Sapphire *1 Flawless Sapphire can be stolen from Temple of Dibella in Markarth. Notes: The player can wait 30 days for the gem to respawn to get both required for the quest *1+ Flawless Sapphire can be received as reward from Quest Dravin's Bow obtained from Dravin in Merryfair Farm. Notes: The gemstones set is random, but Saving before returning the bow will net player different gemstones set every time. A character below level 20 cannot get 2 Flawless Sapphires as a reward from this quest. *1+ Flawless Sapphire may be obtained from a locked Chest located in the Lockpick Practice Room off of Cistern area of the Ragged Flagon. Notes: One chest will have a flawless gem, but not always a Flawless Sapphire. *1+ Flawless Sapphire may be obtained from a Chest located in Ruined Mining Camp at Alftand. Notes: This is level based. Locations which have a chance for these gems to appear are not fixed and what one player finds is no guarantee another player will find the same item. *1+ Flawless Sapphire may be obtained by mining for Ore; although, a somewhat rare occurrence. *1+ Flawless Sapphire may be obtained from dead enemies as drop items, but are very rare. *1+ Flawless Sapphire may be obtained from a Dwarven chest in the Jarl of Markarth's throne room, occurrence is random. *1+ Flawless Sapphire may be obtained from a Dwarven chest in Raldbthar, after killing Alain Dufont. *1+ Flawless Sapphire may be obtained from the Dwarven Centurion in Raldbthar. *1 Flawless Sapphire may be obtained from one of the shipswrecks in Pilgrim's Trench Quotes *"Buying and selling fine jewelry here!" *"Fine jewlery and gleaming gemstones over here!" Notes *Quest Markers do not appear on the Map for Ringmaker errands. *If the player is Argonian, upon exiting conversation with him he will call you "Marsh-friend" *If the player is not Argonian, he will call you "Land-strider" *Madesi lives with Riften's two beggars in Beggar's Row next to Riften's canal Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Argonians Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Males Category:Merchants Category:Argonians